A tontattapásztor
by LanaAngels
Summary: A nyúlpásztor című magyar népmese átdolgozása Usopp x Kaya stílusban. :) Az egyszerű kalózlegény felkerekedik, hogy feleségül vegye a gyönyörű királylányt, de a király, vagy inkább a hercegnő túlságosan aggodalmaskodó bátyja különböző próbák elé állítja hősünket. A legény viszont furfangos eszével és némi segítségével sikerrel jár.


_**Egy átdolgozása a Nyúlpásztor című magyar népmesének. Eredetileg a Mondocon téli fanfiction versenyére írtam az öcsémmel, ahol bekerült a legjobb három közönségdíjas alkotások közé.**_

* * *

**A tontattapásztor**

Hol volt, hol nem volt, hetedhét országon túl, még az Óperenciás-tengeren is túl, volt egyszer egy király, akit Zeffnek hívtak. Ennek a királynak pedig volt egy Sanji nevű fia és egy Kaya nevű lánya. Ez a leány pedig olyan gyönyörű volt, hogy a napra lehetett nézni, de reá nem. Na de már eladósorba került a leány, s azt mondta a király, hogy annak adja feleségül, aki képes lelőni egy almát a királyi palota szélkakasának legtetejéről.

Össze is gyűltek a királyfiak, hercegek, grófok, válogatott kalózlegények. De egyikük sem tudta lelőni az almát.

Egyszer honnan, honnan nem, odavetődik egy hosszúorrú kalózlegényke, s az a legényke úgy keresztüllőtt az almán, hogy először észre sem lehetett venni, hogy eltalálták. Csupán akkor tűnt fel, mikor az egyik katona lehozta a torony tetejéről, s felfigyeltek a gyümölcs közepén tátongó lyukra.

Na, Sanjinak nemigen tetszett ez a dolog, hogy pont ez a jött-ment, hát ez legyen az ő sógora?

Hé, te rohadék! Nem tudom, ki fia-mije vagy, lelőtted az almát, de ki kell állni még egy próbát. Vannak a családomnak tontattái, s azokat őrizd meg! Ha meg tudod őrizni, akkor jó, de ha nem, akkor elbúcsúzhatsz a fejedtől, és attól a röhejesen hosszú orrodtól!

Hát nagyon búsult Usopp – merthogy így hívták ezt a kalózlegényt -, hogy hogy tudja ő megőrizni azokat a tontattákat, mikor még azt sem tudja, mik azok. Első gondolata a menekülés volt, ám jól tudta, hogy a palota katonái azon nyomban elkapnák, így nem tehetett mást, minthogy megpróbálkozik a feladattal. No, meg aztán Kaya hercegnő iránti lángoló szerelmét sem tagadhatja. A királykisasszony elbűvölő mosolya, ragyogó aranyszőke haja…

Honnan, honnan nem, odakerült egy mandarinvörös hajú hölgy, és a hangja kiszakította a gondolataiból. Azt mondja:

Ne búsulj, drága barátom! Adok neked egy sípocskát, s mikor kimész a mezőre, a legelőre, csak fújj bele, s meglátod, hogy nagy hasznát veszed. Ráadásul most neked adom csupán 9999 beliért.

Mennyi?!

Usopp vonakodva bár, de kifizette a pénzt a lánynak, elvette a sípot, s zsebre tette. Kiengedték a tontattákat, de tudják-e, azok ahányan voltak, annyifelé futottak, ahogy a kapun kiértek.

Usopp belefújt a sípjába, s hát úgy sorakoztak a tontatták, mint a katonák, szép sorjában. Nézi Sanji az ablakból, hogy miféle ördöggyümölcs ereje lehet ez, hogy úgy szót fogadnak a tontatták neki. No, kihajtotta Usopp a tontattákat a rétre, majd mikor kiértek, a kis törpék vezetője előrelépett, köszöntésképpen meghajolt a sípot birtokló fiú előtt, majd így szólt:

Üdvözöllek, gazdám! Az én nevem Leo, én vagyok a tontatták vezetője. Annak a parancsait követjük, akinél ez a síp van. Kérj tőlünk bármit, azonnal megtesszük!

Usopp meglepődött, hogy hirtelen ekkora hatalom került a kezébe. „Úgy látszik, mégis megérte ennyi pénzt fizetnem annak a banyának." gondolta.

Rendben, hűséges követőim! Mától kezdve én, a bámulatos Usopp-sama parancsolok nektek. – kiáltotta eltökélten, a tontatták pedig vidáman ünnepeltek.

Azt mondja Sanji a húgának:

Hallod-e, édes húgocskám, öltözzél fel szegény leánynak, vegyél el egy tarisznyát, menjél ki, s kérjél a legénytől egy tontattát, hogy este, amikor behajt, egy hiányozzon!

Kaya felöltözött szegény leánynak, egy tarisznyát vett a hóna alá, s elment ki a mezőre.

Jó napot, Usopp-san!

Jó napot! Hát miért jött ide a kisasszony?

Nem vagyok én kisasszony. Csak egy szegény leány vagyok. Azért jöttem, hogy adnál-e nekem egy tontattát?

Hogyne adnék – azt mondja -, ha a felséges királykisasszony ad egy csókot.

Nem vagyok én királykisasszony.

Tagadta erősen Kaya, hogy nehogy megismerje a hosszúorrú kalóz. De Usopp tudta, hogy honnan fúj a szél.

Hát, hogyha ad egy csókot, akkor adok egy tontattát.

Hát Kaya erősen elgondolkodott, hogy adjon-e, ne adjon-e. Tény, hogy a hosszúorrú mesterlövész imponáló volt számára: erős, kedves, humoros és jól kijön az aprónéppel, vagyis tökéletes uralkodó lenne, de mégis, most az első csókjáról volt szó, nem cselekedhetett felelőtlenül. Miután mérlegelte a helyzetet, és rájött, hogy valójában sehogy sem tud dűlőre jutni önmagával, öntudatlanul is a fiú felé hajolt, mígnem ajkaik teljesen összeértek.

Mikor végre szétváltak, Usopp megfogott egy tontattát, nevezetesen Leót, s beletette Kaya tarisznyájába, s azzal a hercegnő elindult haza. Amint ment, fogta a hóna alatt a tontattát. Még fele útjáig se ért, Usopp belefújt a sípjába, s Leo úgy kiugrott a tarisznyájából, mintha ott se lett volna, s visszafutott ideiglenes gazdájához.

Kaya megy haza, s azt mondja a bátyja neki:

Na, elhoztad a tontattát?

Kaya nézi a tarisznyáját, s hát ott biza nem volt semmi. Azt mondja szégyenében:

Tudod-e, kedves testvérem, hiába kértem, nem adott az a megátalkodott kalóz.

Szégyellte bevallani, hogy ő még csókot is adott.

Nahát, azt mondja Sanji:

Na, megállj, majd kipróbálom én!

Felöltözött szegény legénynek Sanji, s ő is vett egy tarisznyát magához, s elindult szolgája, Zoro kíséretében a legényhez. Mikor kiért a mezőre, azt mondja:

Adjon isten, édes fiam, tontattaőr! Hát hogy s mind?

Hát csak így ne! – azt mondja. – Őrizgetem a tontattákat.

Hát édes fiam, meg kéne, szánjál, s adjál nekem egy tontattát – azt mondja -, mert erősen szegény vagyok, s beteg is, s erősen kívánom a tontattahúst.

Hát én adok szívesen, ha megcsókolja a szamarának a farkát.

Hogy mit? – kérdezte a herceg zavarodottan, mire Usopp átnyújtott neki egy szamárfarkat, amit csak Isten tudja, honnan szerzett.

Hát elgondolkodott Sanji, mit tudjon csinálni. S hát ő biza megcsókolta a Zoro hátsójára kötött szamárfarkat.

Nahát, Usopp neki is odaadta Leót. S azzal Sanji a tarisznyáját a hóna alá kapta, jelzésképp Zoro alá rúgott egyet, aki válaszul mindenféle sértést vágott hozzá, majd elindultak visszafelé. De még fele útjáig se ért, Usopp a sípjába belefújt, s Leo ismét úgy kiugrott a tarisznyájából, mintha ott se lett volna.

Megyen haza Sanji, bontja ki a tarisznyát, hát a tontatta sehol sincs.

Azt mondja Kaya:

Na, Sanji-san, hoztál-e tontattát?

Hozott a fene! – azt mondja. – A szaros kalóz nekem se adott!

Hát este lett. Nézi a király az ablakból, hogy a legény sorakoztatja a tontattákat, szépen mind befelé. S mint a katonák, csak sorban a tontatták hiánytalanul mind hazajöttek. Szíve szerint máris összeadta volna a lányával, ám tudta, hogy Sanji herceg csakis akkor lesz elégedett, ha maga bizonyosodik meg a kalózfiú hűségéről. Jól tudta, hogy a fia nem akar rosszat, csupán azt szeretné, ha Kayával hercegnőhöz illően bánnának, és feltétel nélkül szeretnék.

Jól van, Usopp – mondja Sanji -, derék legény vagy! Látom, hogy kiálltad ezt a próbát is. De most még van egy. Ha ezt is kiállod, én nem bánom, legyen a húgom a feleséged! Most hazudjál nekem annyit, amennyit csak tudsz, egy fazékkal!

Gondolkozik a legény, mit tudjon ő hazudni. Odaültek a tanácsosok is mind sorba, vagyis Luffy, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Usoppot középre ültették, s elkezdett a hazudni. Ami csak eszébe jutott, mindenfélét hazudott. Az óriás bohóchaltól kezdve a halembereken aratott győzelmein keresztül egy teljes országot leigázó hőstettig bármit, amit csak el lehet képzelni.

Azt mondja Sanji:

Még a fazék nincs teli. Hazudj tovább!

Usopp folytatta:

Tudják-e, amikor én a tontattákat őriztem, kijött a királykisasszony, hogy adjak neki egy tontattát, s ő ad egy csókot.

Hát Kaya erre úgy elpirosodott, mint a pünkösdi rózsa. Azt se tudta szégyenében, mit csináljon.

De utána – azt mondja Usopp vigyorogva – kijött a herceg is, s mondtam, hogy csókolja meg Zoro-kun…

Teli a fazék! – kiáltotta Sanji. – Ha még egy szót szólsz, esküszöm, hogy az lesz az utolsó szavad a rohadt kis életedben!

Usopp nem is mondott többet egy szót se, csak diadalmasan vigyorgott tovább.

S így hát Sanji feleségül engedte Usopphoz a kishúgát. S békességben vígan éltek. S aztán, mikor az öreg király, Zeff meghalt, ő lett a király. De áldotta is az ország, s még ma is jó volna, lehet, ha élne. **_Itt a mese vége!_**


End file.
